Alliance Aftermath
by KittyNyah
Summary: PWP. Set during the Seven Years' War... No history at all, though. What ensues after Prussia and England sign their alliance at the Westminster Convention...?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the original story, characters, plot… I am just playing around with the characters. All credit goes to the Himaruya Hidekaz. What great characters he invented. :3

WARNING: Mature Audiences ONLY! Yaoi Smut coming your way. ;p

A/N: Ah, I saw that this pairing was listed for a "kink" request… and well, I decided to write up a version what I thought might work… Lol, and this is just an exercise for experimenting my pwp writing. And so, don't expect any story... Pure smut for fun. ;/

-

The candlelight in the room reflected minimal visibility and exuded fairly dark vibes. A lot had happened recently regarding the issues with the war theater set-ups and performances. Sitting down in his study, England stared at a blank page. He was concerned about how to help advise the army and navy commanders for the next stage of the play…

Lifting his feather-ink pen, he felt unsure of what to write. After almost touching the page for about twenty or so tries, he decided to set the pen down. He sighed once again. It had been a little over a couple weeks since a surprising visitor had arrived. And well, the fellow had brought over negotiations and strategies to allow both to gain further access and power over territories that were rightfully theirs…

Placing his elbow on the table, he flexed his arm so that he could rest his chin on his hand. He then gazed forward towards his south window… Although he had not entered the combat zone yet, he could sense the inevitable brutality and bloodshed, which many, of his own soldiers amongst others had already begun confronting…

His thoughts then wandered back to the present. Today, he and this other country's main diplomat signed the agreement and alliance for the remainder of the battles that would lead them to victory and conquest of their "rightful" lands…

Before his mind could reflect more about the matter, there was a knock at the door.

England moved his head away from his hand, frankly a bit surprised.

"Sir? You have a guest," a voice sounded. The tone indicated that it was England's butler. "Is it too late for him to see you, this evening?"

Taking out his small clock from his breast pocket, he glanced at the time. The minute hand was nearing its end, which would, in turn, soon direct the hour hand to the Roman numeral of eleven.

"No, go ahead and bring him over," England responded as he set the clock down on his desk. He was curious to know who it was. Maybe it was urgent news relating the events at acts over near France… Upon thinking of the situations over yonder, he felt pained again. He really didn't want to fight… He pushed his seat back and stood up. Picking up his sheets of mostly blank paper, he began to organize them and pat them in a neater pile. And yet, he hesitated as he reflected that he couldn't help the circumstances of fighting now that he had signed the contract of allegiance with…

Again, a knock at his study's door startled him. His pile of papers fell sloppily back on the table.

"Here is-"

Rather than having the elderly house staff provide an introduction of his appearance, he turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Gilbert Weillschmidt at your service!" he announced as he slammed the door open.

England cringed at the sudden and loud sound. He inwardly sighed, why did Prussia's diplomat have to be such an obnoxious person? He then faced the fellow and cleared his throat.

"Arhem. Hello, Mr. Weillschmidt," he said. "What brings you here?"

"Gilbert is fine," he said in a carefree manner as he waved his hand haphazardly. "Just came to celebrate our alliance~" Gilbert almost sang with a twirl before stepping forward. After moving forward, he revealed a thin bottle of wine.

Acknowledging that he could probably handle the fellow himself, England dismissed his butler for the evening with a nod of his head to the elderly man.

"Good night, Sir Kirkland and Sir Weillschmidt," the butler addressed and stated before closing the study door.

Gilbert then began to walk towards a sofa to seat himself. Setting the bottle down, he looked around.

"Do you have any glasses to drink this with?" he asked with a grin.

Kirkland then walked away from his desk and turned around and checked his cupboards to see if he did. To his surprise, he actually did not have a pair of drinking glasses. He then turned back around and shook his head.

"I can go get a couple of-" he started to say.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Gilbert exclaimed as he popped the cork of the bottle off.

Even though he was grasping the bottle carefully as he could as he had strained a lot of force for pulling the cork off, the bottle began to drop out of his grasp.

"Hey, watch it!" Kirkland stated while now quickly approaching the fellow, with a napkin, so he could prevent the liquid from leaking on to something, perhaps.

Except, Gilbert actually did notice the fall, so he ended up leaning downwards and catching the bottle. Upon doing so, he dropped onto his knees and began engulfing the head of the bottle with his own mouth.

The Englishman just stopped at mid-stride as he witnessed such action. Watching the other man almost corporeally treating the bottle, Kirkland immediately reacted oddly. In ways, he felt fairly allured to very texture of those very lips which the other man seemed to emphasize as he had been pressing them against the bottle fairly tightly.

The attempt to not gulp down so much liquid proved futile as he found it most delectable. Gilbert choked as he had reached his limit. Removing the bottle from his mouth, he began to cough as the alcohol left quite a burning sensation not only in his cavity but also his throat.

Realizing the danger of the bottle's owner's grasp again, Kirkland hurried forward and took the container away from Gilbert. Glancing at the ground near the rash fellow, he noticed only a couple spots of alcohol staining, but, fortunately not on his own property.

Looking down towards the Prussian, he asked: "Are you doing okay?"

Still hacking from the alcoholic burn, he patted against his chest, trying to calm his throat down. In the meanwhile, Gilbert waved his other hand trying to signal that he was okay.

Not sure what that meant, Kirkland then set his handkerchief and the wine bottle down at small coffee table at his left side. Kneeling right in front of the other man, he then used his right hand and clamped a hold of the Prussian's hand and then pulled the man towards him. Kirkland then began to rub the Prussian's back gently, as he intended to assist the fellow to get rid of the cough.

Gilbert found that reaction absolutely hilarious. He actually began to laugh through his chokes. Rather unexpectedly, though, his choking stopped. Now, however, he couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

Recognizing that the man was fine and heartily laughing, Kirkland then noticed how stupid he just acted. Embarrassed, he then quickly moved away from his embrace and stood up and turned away from the Prussian.

"Ah… I- Erm-" he stuttered as he tried to his embarrassment. "Didn't know what you meant…"

As entertained as he was, Gilbert couldn't help but keep on laughing over the situation.

Feeling fairly offended, he started: "Bah, I am sorry… I really didn't know what you implied with your waving." Kirkland tried to provide an explanation as defense and reasoning behind his actions by saying: "Waving one's hand symbolizes many things, after all…"

He wanted to push the whole incident aside. Consequently, he impulsively grabbed the bottle of wine and took a large and fast swig.

After taking it away from his mouth, Kirkland sighed with satisfaction. Soon after though, he grasped his throat with a hand. What a crazy wine, it really burned… And yet, it was considerably delicious.

"Bloody hell," he swore aloud. "This is bloody good wine!"

Observing the standing man drink the wine, Gilbert grinned through another couple laughed. Finally out his fit of laughs, he then stood up and shrugged as-a-matter-of-factly. "Well, yes, it is the best from my country. Riesling from the Rhine."

Already feeling addicted from the first couple douses, Kirkland took another heavy swig of the Riesling. As the wine had already begun to infect his entire system, he felt the haziness of the room seem to amplify. Regardless, he began to feel quite giddy at the same time.

"Cheers to our alliance!" he stated loudly as he shook the bottle towards Gilbert.

Gilbert, now standing, saw the man take swig of the white wine again. He then noticed that the other guy was almost finishing the alcohol! He then, lunged forward and took the flask away from the Englishman.

"Ye, cheers!" he said quickly before gulping the remainder of the contents.

The Englishman, as intoxicated as he was, desired more of the wine, and so, he grabbed back the bottle. He found it empty, though. Fairly pissed off, he shook the bottle near the Prussian's face.

"Hey! You finished it!!" Arthur whined. "Let me have more~"

Dropping the bottle, he smelt the odor from the Prussian's mouth… As the Prussian opened his mouth in explanation, Kirkland seized a hold of the Prussian's coat and pulled the man closer as he licked at the couple of drops at the corner of the taller man's mouth before he captured the fellow's lips. He snaked his tongue within the warm and tasty cavity of the platinum blonde. The Riesling wine's taste was so utterly enticing that Kirkland almost literally licked every expanse of the other's mouth, trying to absorb as much of the flavor as possible.

Gilbert most certainly didn't mind this invasion since he was craving for more of the taste, too… And well, the Englishman's very breath and tongue fogged all his senses that the actions were highly bizarre… As the Englishman seemed to move his oral organ in the most alluring way, brushing against many sensitive areas, the Prussian couldn't help but moan into the kiss with growing pleasure.

The sound sparked something of sense in the Englishman's mind. He snapped awake from the situation… He removed himself away from the Prussian rather abruptly. Reddened in the face from flushing and blushing, he turned his face downward, embarrassed once again.

"Ah, sorry…" he said, now turning around and began to walk away. Reaching the near the door, the Englishman said: "I'm tired… If you want to stay, you can… I'll get you-"

Rather than let the other man leave so quickly, the Prussian stood up and rushed to keep the door shut with his hand.

"Why are you running away?" he breathed into the shorter man's ear while licking it playfully.

Kirkland quivered slightly by the whisper. He didn't want really want _it_. He had to accommodate several of needy people before but he swore to himself that he'd restrain. And yet, he was admittedly fairly aroused… The next thing he knew, though, before he could even voice his thoughts, that the taller man was smothering kisses over the back of his neck while touching around his sensitive surface on top of his pants. Kirkland gasped at the touch.

"Bloody hell… I don't want _this_," he stated as he gritted his teeth.

"Apparently, you do," the Prussian then said, again near the shorter man's ear, while now taking a hold of a tensing organ of the Englishman and massaging it through the trousers.

"Gah…" Kirkland uttered as he began to feel his knees weaken. He then rested his hands against the wooden door, as if he could gain some support to keep him standing.

"Stop that…" he tried to command as his breath was hitching.

"Arthur, you should trust me," Gilbert said as he licked the Englishman's neck. "We're allies, now, after all."

The truth hurt. And yet, the unnerving ache that Arthur then had was not so painful as it was just irritatingly sensational. With the alcohol and lust peaking in his system, he began to moan through the ministrations which the Prussian had applied on him.

The Prussian was fairly surprised at sudden lack of inhibitions from the normally composed Englishman. He began to feel a heat further intensify within himself. Regardless, he kept on adding pressure and touching his partner's appendage as he kept on earning many profane mewls of pleasure.

Fueled by the increasing elation, Arthur gladly received the pumps and squeezes of his now erect member. He felt really close to the pinnacle. After just a couple more strokes, he shuddered heavily as he felt that his trousers had became wet. Even though he wanted to sink down to ground and feel relief from the release, the Prussian held onto his body in an embrace and so he slumped backwards on the other's body.

"Didn't that feel good?" Gilbert asked with a purposefully curious intonation as he kissed Arthur at the top of his forehead.

The Englishman blushed as he quietly nodded his head in acknowledgement. Admittedly, it had been a while since he could release himself that way since he had supposedly tried to restrain against it… Face deepening in tones of red, Arthur then realized that the Prussian probably needed the same treatment at this point. He then gradually walked away from the Prussian's hug and turned around to face the taller man, keeping his nervous hands behind him. As embarrassed as he was, he looked downwards, as he tried to ask if the taller man needed the same "help."

Gilbert got the hint. Even so, he would not let Arthur have his way of returning the favor. Exchanges come with compromise, after all. The Prussian then crouched slightly and leaned his face close and right in front of the Englishman.

"What is it that you want?" he asked as earnestly as he could fake it.

As he had been looking at ground, Arthur was caught by surprise by the proximity of the other man's face. He tried to look at the taller man but couldn't maintain a steady gaze.

"I… want… you-" he started slowly in pauses from the somewhat building inhibitions.

That was all that he needed to hear since his demands needed to be met by that point… The Englishman was just too adorable to ignore… The Prussian then slammed the Englishman against the door with the force of a crushing kiss.

Although the sudden hit against the wooden door was anything but gentle, Arthur began to feel overwhelmed by the Prussian's tongue as it was stimulating him again.

The remnants of Riesling flavor were still present within both cavities and that just brought both individuals to furiously lick, nudge, and taste every section of each respective mouth they had battled with.

The Prussian took the initiative to release his mouth for air, but in the process, reached underneath the Englishman's shirt and massaged a hardening nipple. After, the Prussian once again attacked Arthur's neck, nipping and kissing it most sensually.

Consequently, Arthur began to lose his inhibitions again because of the new contact. Groaning, he felt his need reviving. While losing his composure, he began to lose his balance as well. Instinctively, he began to wrap his arms around the platinum blonde's neck.

Feeling that the other blonde was not able to support himself, the Prussian held onto the Englishman with his free arm. He immediately rose upward and reclaimed the other man's lips while trying to direct them back towards the couch while beginning to shed the shorter man's clothes. Fumbling to unbutton the dress shirt the shorter man wore, Gilbert broke their kiss but continued to keep the other man close.

Arthur was panting for breath at that point but didn't like the distance whatsoever so he pulled Gilbert back down for another heated kiss. How he enjoyed the flavor of the Riesling wine…

The Prussian appreciated the forwardness and desire of the Englishman but he was feeling so hot. He pulled aside from the other blonde for a few seconds in order to throw off his coat before he dove in for another kiss. With his senses beginning to fade, Gilbert was glad that they finally arrived at the edge of a couch. He then pushed the Englishman forward so that he could proceed to discard more of his own suffocating clothes.

Arthur had fallen onto his back on the couch. It was an abrupt and unwelcoming surprise but he was somewhat grateful of the few moments he was able to catch some air. He stared at the stripping diplomat with his still hazed vision. Seeing that the taller man was fairly attractive as more and more skin was revealed, Arthur felt impatient since a heat began to accelerate again. Wanting to relieve himself, he began to try and get out of his pants.

Finally shirtless, Gilbert felt more comfortable… And yet, the main heat of his had not been fulfilled… He then saw how the Englishman was trying, in the most clumsy manner, to unbutton his trousers. Gazing for a few seconds, he then grew frustrated, Gilbert then moved and sat on top of Arthur's legs. He pried away the Englishman's hands in order to unbutton the pants, himself.

Glad that his ally was close by his side, Arthur reached and stretched forward to grab a hold of the Prussian to snatch another breathtaking kiss.

Luckily, he had been able to loosen the Englishman of his trousers, and so he enjoyed the immediate kiss. He relished the still present taste of the white wine… And yet, there was more that he wanted… As he tried to move away again, he felt the Englishman keep him steady for another prolonged kiss. Although it was highly enticing and exciting to tongue with the Englishman, Gilbert was feeling edgy.

The next thing he knew, he was pushed away back into the couch pillows. The other man arose from the couch and pulled his trousers and underwear downward so quickly that when Arthur felt the immediate cold, the reaction seemed lagged. Regardless, he was feeling better as the constraints on his need had been removed. And yet, he still had some flame burning within him… He couldn't wait any more. Arthur then basically squealed impatiently, as he grew anxious with expectation.

Fumbling to release the last buckle on his own pants, Gilbert saw how aroused and flushed the Englishman was. And so right after, he tore the remainder of his pants loose and pulled away his own undergarments. Following that, he pounced on top of the Englishman and leaned forward.

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asked as he nipped against the Englishman's neck and began to fondle a hardened nipple.

Upon the touch, Arthur leaned his head backwards and groaned. He then nodded slightly. Really, he couldn't wait any longer… Anything to relieve the painful tugging of the fire within him would do… And yet, before long, he felt a rushed and brutal invasion in his behind. It really had been too long since he last did this… Tears springing from his eyes, he groaned in pain.

The Prussian recognized the discomfort of his partner but didn't really care to slow down or ease the pain. Gilbert felt electrified, down to every nerve, upon penetrating the tight entrance. Better yet, though, as he began to hasten his pace with plunging into the deep and narrow opening, the growing heat seemed to amplify his expectation and ecstasy.

Feeling that the pain finally subsiding, Arthur gladly received the thrusts into his system and began to meet the force. Literally just indulging in the friction, he felt ever closer...Closer to that special end. The Englishman craved to meet his "end" of the tortuous inferno… In response to the touch to now his own need by the Prussian as well as the pounding, Arthur moaned without any restraint. With the pleasure expanding at almost exponential rates, he neared so very close to a release.

The next thing that the Prussian knew was that not only was the Englishman pulling him in for another sloppy kiss but also was fact that he was closing in towards an "end" as well. The bottled pleasure seemed to lead him closer towards the zenith of it all. Hungrily he kept on colliding into and kissing at his partner.

Although he had been unsure about the theoretical union with Prussia, the Englishman highly anticipated the final moment of which he could fully appreciate the alliance. From all the struggles and pressures that he had been shouldering, Arthur could no longer care about them… All that he needed was to see the summit of this discomforting tension…

Moving away from the zealous kissing to catch his breath, Gilbert embraced his ally tighter as his pace grew swifter. With a few more forceful thrusts, the Prussian finally arrived at an explosion of elation. At about the same time of his climax, he did take note of the Englishman's same destination. Although it had been extremely thrilling, he still felt hungry for more. Before long, however, the Englishman reclaimed his lips. That just began to reinvigorate him.

Arthur was frankly satisfied with meeting his "end," but he was still craving for more… Really, he wanted to meet it as many more times as possible. Drunken in lust, Arthur tongued with his ally till he was out of breath. Retracting his mouth from the platinum blonde, Arthur then pushed the Prussian backward so that he was able to straddle the taller man. Grinning at the Prussian covetously, he ground against his ally, teasing him.

From the friction, he almost overpowered by the sensual activity, but Gilbert wouldn't let the Englishman have his way in tantalizing him such a way. Impatient, the Prussian sat up and then grabbed his ally and slid him down on his aching member.

Initially, Arthur grimaced at the once again sudden intrusion. When he was almost filled, it almost touched his prostrate which just then stirred his desire again. The Englishman couldn't wait any more, he then rose up and pressed back down, trying to approach another peaking moment.

As clumsy as the Englishman was proceeding with his actions, Gilbert then embraced his ally to help balance him. Furthermore, he took the opportunity to nip at the expanse of his ally's chest.

Finding the ministrations most enticing, Arthur began to moan even louder as he rode the Prussian. Rather than let have his mid-body have all the attention, however, he arched forward into a slightly different position to thrust onto the taller man. Almost instantly after, Arthur then held the Prussian around the back and kissed him deeply.

Drinking up his partner's cavity by licking and sucking all over, Gilbert felt severely aroused. He felt that he would reach the apex sooner. With the Englishman's guttural moans and riding against him, it was just too intense. The Prussian didn't think of anything else but that the detonating pulses of pleasure were much too excessive…

Almost smashing on top of his ally as he just wanted to see that special destination again, Arthur hastened his pace. Lifting only for a few seconds to catch his breath, Arthur kept on trying to dominate through the kiss. Even so, he was overwhelmed by the Prussian's maneuvers. Retracing as many spots as possible in his partner's mouth, Arthur still tasted some Riesling wine. As addicting as the wine was, riding on top of his ally was far more so.

Frustrated that the pleasure was escalating and yet, he still couldn't see his end, Gilbert ravenously kissed at the Englishman's mouth. Wanton, he began to try and push against his partner's drives against him. At any costs would he like to see the stars again… And soon enough, he did.

The Englishman did sense that the Prussian climaxed first, but it was just a moment after that he also saw radiance. The brightness seemed so very promising as did all the following events that perhaps he and the Prussian would face together… Rising away from the Prussian, Arthur then collapsed backwards from exhaustion. A few seconds later, eyes closed, he felt the Prussian reduce their distance once again as he felt that very skillful tongue explore his mouth once again.

Lifting away from the kiss a few moments after, the Prussian then glanced down at the Englishman who was still very flushed. The platinum blonde then chuckled for a minute before asking him fairly sardonically: "Aren't you so glad about our union?"

Rather than answering him in words, Arthur then grabbed a hold of Gilbert again for another kiss… And so, in his mind, he most certainly agreed… It was a bloody fantastic idea…

And the night prolonged with continual passionate exchanges, with the hope that they would indeed have just as many radiant victories in the battles they would face together.

-

A/N: My goodness, it's been a while… And I'm still as rusty as ever… Sadly. ;c And this distraction has just been most overwhelming. ;/ I will be onto my longer fictions, soon, I swear…!

Anyway, comments and critiques are most welcome!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
